From Here To Eternity
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I've been dying to ask you one burning question... Will you be mine?


Oh, wow. It's been a while since I've written a Walker story, so here's my newest one, From Here To Eternity. The song used in here is Michael Peterson's From Here To Eternity. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine, of course. Darn it...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Gage, what's the big surprise?" Sydney demanded as he drove them to his apartment. He just shook his head wordlessly, a large smile curving the corners of his handsome mouth.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Finally they reached his apartment building, and she followed him upstairs. When they reached his door, he stopped her with a big hand on her shoulder.

"Put this on," he murmured, retrieving a blindfold from his back pocket. She stared at him skeptically.

"What?"

"Put this on," he repeated, and she tilted her head to the side before sighing and taking the blindfold and securing it over her eyes. Once he was certain she couldn't see, he took her by the hand and led her into the apartment.

He stepped behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, while his hand drifted up and carefully removed her blindfold. "All right, open your eyes," he whispered, and she looked at the apartment in surprise.

Every inch of available surface was covered in lit candles, bathing the room in an ethereal glow. Rose petals were scattered in the hall leading to his bedroom, and two lit candles sat on the table.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Gage, this is… this is beautiful," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, then ran his thumb lightly over her jaw. "Syd, close your eyes again, and hold out your hand," he requested gently, and she arched one dark eyebrow.

"Gage, what on earth-"

He silenced her question with a tender kiss, and when he pulled away, she obediently closed her eyes.

He breathed deeply, then reached into his pocket and produced a diamond ring. Making sure her eyes were still closed, he kissed her nose, then took her left hand and slid the ring onto her left finger.

I did everything I could

To get you here tonight

Without telling you why

Now girl if you only would

Please hold out your hand

And just close your eyes

When he slipped the ring onto her finger, her eyes shot open, and she stared at him in surprise. "Gage?"

He dropped to his knee in front of her, keeping his grip on her hands. "Syd, I did everything I could to get you here tonight without telling you why."

A tear slid down her cheek, and she squeezed his hands gently in return.

"I've been wanting to ask you one question for too long now. Will you be mine from here to eternity?" he asked, and she began crying softly. "I don't have much to give you, but you have me. You've always had me. I'm asking you to share your life with me forever. Please, Syd. Say yes."

I've been dying to ask you one burning question

Will you be mine?

She let out a choked laugh, then nodded. "Yes, Gage," she breathed, pulling him back up to his feet so she could wrap her arms around him. "I'd love to marry you."

He stared at her in surprised shock, then pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, slightly rocking them back and forth.

"I love you," he rumbled, burying his face in her raven hair. "I've loved you since the day I met you, Sydney Cooke."

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing his neck softly. "I love you too, Gage. I love you so much."

He kissed her softly, from her collarbone, to her jaw, and finally gently parting her lips with his tongue. She immediately welcomed the kiss, and he surprised her by lifting her into his arms and holding her to his chest. She shrieked at the motion, and he laughed and carried her into his bedroom.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Nestled comfortably and safely in her partner's arms, Sydney snuggled closer to his chest and brushed her lips softly against his neck.

He stirred and tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

Smiling at the reaction, Sydney closed her eyes and buried herself further into the warm cocoon of his strong body.

From here to eternity

I'm asking you to share your life with me

Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side

I promise my love to you

I'm willing and able and ready to

Whatever you need

I am here for you, and I'll always be

From here to eternity

A year later, Gage led Sydney out onto the wooden dance floor, pulling her close to him and holding her to his chest. Her arms went around him, and she laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Gage," he purred into her ear as he softly kissed her neck.

She blushed and tightened her arms around him as they moved in slow circles. "Thank you, Mr. Gage," she said, running one hand along the small of his back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked curiously as he dipped her low to the ground and brought her back up to his chest again.

"For agreeing to marry me," he explained, nuzzling her neck gently. She shivered under his lips and closed her eyes.

On the other side of the room, Walker, Alex, and Trivette were watching the young newlyweds dance slowly in each other's arms.

"They look so happy," Alex said, dabbing at her teary eyes. Walker smiled in agreement and wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"I'm glad that they finally saw it," Trivette said thoughtfully. At the strange looks he received, he elaborated, "He's loved her since the day he saw her. She loved him too, but was just better about hiding it. But she couldn't hide it when he was attacked by that bear, or when he lost his hearing."

"You're right, Jimmy," Alex said in agreement. "But now they're married. And they do make a beautiful couple." Walker and Trivette murmured their agreement to her statement.

"They're watching us," Sydney said in amusement as Gage spun her around and pulled her back against his chest tightly.

"Yeah, we've always been amusing to them." They both laughed softly as they continued to dance to the slow love song.

I saved a year for this ring

I can't wait to see

How it looks on your hand

I'll give you everything

That one woman needs

From a one woman man

Alex and Trivette smiled and took pictures as Gage and Sydney carefully cut a small piece of the wedding cake with a large knife.

They broke it in half and smiled as they carefully fed the pieces to each other. After a bite, Sydney smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss him softly, tasting the remnants of the cake.

When they pulled away, she smiled sweetly at him before pushing the small piece of cake into his face. He looked at her, surprised for a moment, before retaliating. He grabbed her hand to hold her in place, and she squeaked as he smashed a small piece of the cake into her mouth.

Everyone laughed as the couple wiped the cake away and kissed again.

I'll be strong, I'll be tender, a man of my word

And I will be yours

The next day, Sydney watched in appreciation as Gage stood bare chested and waist deep in the ocean water. She crossed her legs and propped her head up with her arm, smiling at her husband.

"Come on, Syd," he pleaded over the crashing of the waves. She shook her head again and stretched out on the towel that he had laid on the sand.

He walked out of the water and quickly jogged up to her, then dropped down to his knees beside her. Bracing his hands on either side of her, he suspended himself over her and kissed her softly.

When he pulled away, she rested her hands on the back of his neck and said, "Hi."

"Hi," he murmured in amusement.

She gently pulled him down on top of her, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Gage," she whispered, her fingers slowly sifting through his thick hair.

"And I love you, Shorty," he said softly and affectionately.

She gently pushed him away and rose to her feet, grabbing his hand as she headed back to their honeymoon suite.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gage's heart started beating faster as he looked down at Sydney. Cradled in his arms, she was sleeping peacefully, with her long dark hair fanned out around her.

"You are so beautiful, Sydney Gage," he whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She stirred and sighed, snuggling deeper into his protective embrace.

His eyelids were heavy, and he tightened his arms around her before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm here for you, from here to eternity," he whispered sleepily, kissing her hair.

_From here to eternity_

_I'm asking you to share your life with me_

_Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side_

_I promise my love to you_

_I'm willing and able and ready to_

_Whatever you need _

_I am here for you, and I'll always be _

_From here to eternity_

The End

A/N: Well, thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. My next Walker story will be up soon, called Angels Fall Sometimes. Be sure to read it! Now, see that little bluish purplish button down there? Yeah, that's the one. It wants to be your friend! Why don't you go click it... C'mon, you know you wanna...


End file.
